


[Podfic] Come On

by sapphirescribe, venis_envy



Series: podficced works [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Derek Hale, Established Relationship, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, M/M, PWP, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:10:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2903801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirescribe/pseuds/sapphirescribe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on the LJ Teen Wolf Kink Meme: "I've got a real thing for someone being urged to come. I'm not even sure how to word it, I just know that every time I read it (usually it's just a single line 'come on' in a sex scene) I almost die of hotness."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Come On

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jinxy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinxy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Come On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1068150) by [venis_envy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venis_envy/pseuds/venis_envy). 



> This is one of five works I recorded as a pinch hit for ITPE 2014, all of which have the "theme" of bottom!Derek and showcase one (or more) of the kinks on my recipients list of favorite kinks/tropes.

**Length** : 567 words / 5m  
 **Size** : 3.9 mb  
 **Format** : mp3  
 **Kink/trope showcased** : bottom!Derek, barebacking

[listen or download here](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3a35dkz46uo5ex2/%5BTeen_Wolf%5D_Come_On.mp3)


End file.
